User talk:Ex Machinae
Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Yurikos in a Psionic Decimator.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 21:40, 30 April 2009 Red ALert 3 Screenshots Hey Ex. Could you upload some more screenshots of Red Alert? --Victor-195 03:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) List pages If possible, it would be better to avoid such pages in favour of categorization. So all the USA upgrade articles would go into, say, Category:Generals USA upgrades, and then the Generals Universe portal would link to the category. That way we don't have to maintain the summaries on the list page when we modify the main articles. Yeah, I know, the wiki's categorization also needs to be completely redone too. Like the articles, we're getting rid of the RA2 and Generals namespaces. - Meco (talk) 15:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : Ok then, I've changed it. - Ex Machinæ 15:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) After taking a look around I've changed my mind. The categories are a complete mess (most of those aren't even buildings). If we were to use categorisation we'd need to do a lot: * Separate all templates into unit and structure templates * Implement a way to tranclude the table without the categories e.g. to exclude categories from transclusion. Frankly, it'll be easier, quicker and, IMO, more readable to just to make a new page with a list. I prefer having pages way as you can have different layouts or ways of organising the information and it's more informative. I don't see how maintenance comes in: these games have long been released and the info is not going to change. Once it's written, it's done. Actually, now that I think about it, it'll be easiest just to link directly to the templates themselves:P - Ex Machinæ 22:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) : Now that I think about it, we can probably get away with just transcluding the templates directly onto the Generals Universe main page, each under a faction header. But if EA releases Generals 2 then we'll need to change it to a format similar to the other Universe pages. - Ex Machinæ 22:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Mission templates We probably don't need the mission templates. We can achieve the same effect by categorizing categories. For example: *Missions **Tiberian Dawn missions ***GDI Tiberian Dawn missions ***Nod Tiberian Dawn missions *GDI **GDI missions ***GDI Tiberian Dawn missions *Nod **Nod missions ***Nod Tiberian Dawn missions So if I were in, say, "Soviet Red Alert 3 missions" I could go up to "Red Alert 3 missions" and see "Allied Red Alert 3 missions" and "Empire of the Rising Sun Red Alert 3 missions". - Meco (talk) 02:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Fair enough though I don't see why we can't have both. BTW What happened to the front page? The text in the Community and Contents boxes have turned white. - Ex Machinæ 20:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Navigation Hey EM, good to have you on board. Since you're around to overhaul the navigation aspects, may I suggest modeling the templates after Porter Engineering brand templates? Porter is an expert in templatry and navigation, so it's only proper that we draw inspiration from him. Second, please be so good as to add class="eva_box" to the templates, it should create an uniform and easy to look at scheme for new and old templates alike. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 21:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship You're an admin now, to help with the navigation overhaul. While we're at it, can you paste the Template:Factions where applicable? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 18:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : I am? Wahoo! - Ex Machinæ 18:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Unitable? This template already does the thing, except better. Also, I think you went a little overboard with categorisation. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 23:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Damn, Didn't notice that. - Ex Machinæ 23:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, that's what I'm here for :) Example, while we're at it. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 23:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) C&C 4 DEveloper Info Every Friday, EA releases developer information on C&C 4. The most recent Q&A is here. I figured you might want to check there every Friday evening and post the info on the C&C 4 page. There seems to be some new units this time (eg the centurion). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) athena cannon hey guys are you sure this athena cannon is produced in greece? Meco has been deleted Turkey article, And did not show any reason. This act of vandalism completely. What is the purpose Meco named user. I want to know. StANDby007 12:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC+2) :You need to wait for him to reply on his talk page. I've looked at the deleted page and I think it's to do with the lack of CNC related content. Most of it is about the real-life Turkey which should be replaced by a link to wikipedia. The remaining paragraph and line are mainly details that can be found on other pages with no specifics. E.g. it said "Many notable GDI personnel were of Turkish descent" without naming any. Again, you need to ask him, not me. Though he should have at least gave some warning in the talk page about it. - Ex Machinæ 12:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Wiki-related parts could delete. Not need to delete them all. I was also gathering information for Turkey in the CNC universe. I would add them to the article. But I did not ask. And has deleted the article. StANDby007 17:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC+2) Overcategorizing I've been browsing lately and noticed that the categorization scheme, while useful, leads to overcategorizing. It's very confusing for the average reader. I think we could rectify it by categorizing categories, not adding all applicable categories to the articles themselves. Example: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Rocket_Launcher The launcher is categorized as a "Big Guns" weapon and as a weapon in all applicable games. Then these categories are further categorized, which are then categorized into general "Weapon" or "Item" categories. Sorry I'm saying this this late, but I got confused by the categorization scheme you implemented and that's pretty telling, considering I've been here for a long time. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 22:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I actually agree. It's just that I think the system was (and still is to a degree) a mess, including the categories. Bizarrely, RA1 was assumed to be primarily part of the Tiberium Universe before it was part of the RA Universe. The Tiberium Universe is clearly regarded as the "main" or "default" universe. I can understand this but it messes up the category system when you subordinate the other game's categories to its categories. It's also ridiculous having articles about chronospheres and tesla coils describing how they were abandoned after Red Alert 1. Whoever set this wiki's system up was apparently under the impression that RA2 and YR were (and would forever remain) the only Red Alert games. I'm not really sure how to fix the category system so I've been trying to circumvent it. We could fix it but first we really need to decide a coherent system. Maybe start a categorisation guideline like we have a style guide. We can't fix it until we know what it should be. - Ex Machinæ 00:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Red Alert is C&C0, the father of all C&C games (except for Generals, as it takes place in Hitler (AKA our)) Timeline. That's the basic truth. So, all Red Alert 1 categories will be ultimately categorised as both Tiberium and Red Alert universes. Let me make an example... :Titan Mk. I will be my example: :Titan Mk. I = GDI Tiberian Sun Arsenal + Mechanized Walkers :GDI Tiberian Sun Arsenal = GDI Units + Tiberian Sun Units :GDI Units + Tiberian Sun Units = Units + Tiberium Universe :Tiberium Universe = Command & Conquer Universe :Units = Gameplay :Clear enough? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 09:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Red Alert is C&C0, the father of all C&C games (except for Generals, as it takes place in Hitler (AKA our)) Timeline. That's the basic truth. ::That may have been the original intent but it's of dubious canonicity now. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was Red Alert was regarded (and spoken of) primarily a Tiberium game rather than than a Red Alert game leading to the problems I described (e.g. the chronosphere). Thankfully, most of that's been fixed. ::As for the categories: that system's fine but I think we should about it carefully and have an "official" policy page. Categories aren't easy to change, that's why I tried to attach mine to templates. - Ex Machinæ 17:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Command & Conquer: Red Alert (iPhone) units Just to let you know some Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 Units appear in that IPhone Game including the Prism Tank from RA2 and the Twinblade from RA3.(C&C King 05:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC)) Talking about red alert iphone, how should we call the page about it? I was thinking about "Aftermath" but it would be confused with the red alert 1 expansion pack. We need informations on all the missions, units etc. I think I might make some pages about the counterstrike and aftermath missions of Red Alert 1 and contribute with red alert iphone units, even though I do not own the game, but I can look for information. AT-6 Flame Tank Heya Ex Machinae, was wondering if I could get your opinion on something. On my page in my workbench, I have made a copy of the AT-6 Flame Tank article but rewritten it to have more content in it without it seeming like a copy paste work from the website. Anyway, I was wondering if you could have a look at it and let me know if you think its acceptable to replace the current existing article's content. Thanks. Darth Batrus 20:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Looks fine, add it. You don't need to ask anyone before you change or add to a page, just go ahead and edit. It's easy to change back if required. You shouldn't really ask me in particular either, my opinion doesn't count for more than anyone else's. If you want to ask for opinions the best ways would be to do it in the forums or in the relevant talk page. - Ex Machinæ 12:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Recategorizing Hey man, first of all, I greatly appreciate your work on categorizing the Wiki, it's of great help. However, since I've designed a slightly different method, inspired by the Engineer page, I'd like to request your help. I've already done much of the characters and several templates, but your aid in recategorizing the wiki would be much appreciated. Would you like to help me? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. What is it? - Ex Machinæ 15:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Basically, we need to recategorize units and characters. I think I did most of the characters and some of the units. ::The scheme: Add a ' Arsenal' category to units who still have the old ' unit/aircraft' etc. categories plus the type category. Example: Hind goes into Category:Red Alert 1 Soviet Arsenal and Category:Aircraft. ::For characters, add the game they appear in (e.g. Category:Tiberium Wars Characters) and their side (eg Category:Soviet Characters) and an infobox, if the Category:Characters is missing. ::More later. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Is there a list of "official" categories? I'm deleting a bunch (mostly ones that begin with "RA2:" or similar) but there's some I'm not sure about - Ex Machinæ 14:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Category:Arsenals and Category:Characters are the two most relevant right now. Check arsenals by faction and by game for details. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 16:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) On a slightly related note, I'm going to overhaul the unit templates sometime in the future. "Unit" was a poor choice for the name since it's confusingly contains buildings as well. I'll also see if I can use the Documentation template which I didn't know about at the time. I'm going to change it to match the category's system. - Ex Machinæ 02:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ore Truck Page: Thank you :) Thanks for adding and re-editing the page I could not think of anything else :) Intel Database Intelligence Database. Now we can link in-wiki for reference! :There weren't any really suitable templates for that so I'm working on a replacement. Hope to have it finished by tomorrow evening. - Ex Machinæ 13:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :: It's finished now. I had to modify the Nb main template to get rid of the annoying "Name?". I had to replace it with a nbsp otherwise the title would no longer be centered. ::Though I think these deserve their own page. We can't refernce them properly if we can;t link to them. We can't link to them if their inside a Navbox - Ex Machinæ 15:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Layout and graphics adjustments How do you like my changes? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 00:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : Looks good. I think you should make the bullets white so they are more visible. Also, someone needs to fix the white lines in the unit/warboxes that appear in IE. - Ex Machinæ 08:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Question about mission templates. Is it all right to describe the whole mission as a real life situation? Oops sorry I forgot to leave signature--AresmOd 05:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC)aresmOd :That's fine, your help is appreciated. Don't forget to add the mission template and game icon. - Ex Machinæ 13:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, we've never talked before but I just wanted to thank you for your contributions. You're helping greatly in improving this wiki, keep up the good job! :P CKeen : Thanks. To be honest, I didn't intend to hang around this long when I first started. - Ex Machinæ 18:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Zero Hour Beta Stuff Check MikaelGrizly talk page, I left 2 messages for that. B-MAN 14:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) HELP I require help with the Fallout mod page as the line of text in the overview has on each end and i cant remove it! neva mind fixed it but could use help in future that sort of problem :D Śome more recategorizing Hey there, I've been recategorizing the pages a bit, in order to prepare for imminent Portalization of our content. If you have time to help out, I'll explain what I'm planning. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, but I'm not sure how much or how often I can help. I've been really busy recently. - Ex Machinæ 12:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm looking at using a bot for it, but basically, the idea is to replace Infantry with ' infantry' for infantry and do the same for other types of vehicles, so that we can have an easy way to present the articles in portals, like on this portal. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for accepting me. I will try my best to edit C&C wikia without giving any false info. :) Overlined? Do you know what's going on? All small titles written in Heading 2 are now "overlined" instead of underlined. In wysiwyg mode it looks normal, but after saving... Moskvin 15:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : I have no idea. I think it might be a change wikia made. We should try asking MikaelGrizzly - Ex Machinæ 16:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : I think wikia made this change. By putting the line on top it's emphasising that the title is part of the content below it rather than separating the title from the content with a line. - Ex Machinæ 16:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :: They probably just haven't gotten round to updating the WYSIWYG yet. Personally I never use WYSIWYG . - Ex Machinæ 16:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: I am using it rarely too, well nevermind about that. ::: You're right the "overlining" is at all wikia pages, and in my opinion it is... stupid. ::: I hope it is only a temporary "Idea". Moskvin 16:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yuri Hi, user Moskvin again. Do you remember the unit "Yuri" from Red Alert 2? It was soviet opponent to Tanya. You used him f. e. to mind-control the USA president... There is a page called Psi-Corps trooper which is about him. But isn't the title name wrong? Yes, we can get there redirect, but I think it will be still confusing, and I also have never read something like that name... But question is, how will be the page title: *"Yuri (Red Alert 2)" ...no, Yuri is "Yuri Prime" who one you get by infiltration of the Battle Lab. *"Yuri Clone (Red Alert 2)" ... I think it is good, because they probably are clones, because the player can have unlimited numbers of them, but his name is only "Yuri"... Moskvin 19:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I remember the unit and mission you're talking about but I don't remember seeing that article before. I haven't played RA2 or YR for many years and I can't find my discs anymore, I thought the Soviet "Yuri" in the original RA2 was Yuri himself. I don't remember a "Psi-Corps trooper" being mentioned in the game (though I may have just forgotten it) I thought it was just called "Yuri". Can anyone confirm what that unit is called in game? Is there any mention of a "Psi-Corps trooper"? The article appears to have a tooltip from in-game. Once we sort this out, I'll rename and rewrite any articles as necessary. : - Ex Machinæ 21:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :: This is the "unit button" in the sidebar menu in skirmish and from the last missions from campaign: :: However, in the "The Fox and The Hound" mission objective is "You must use our '''Psi-Corps troopers' to..."'' :: However, the soldiers, look like Yuri, and talk like Yuri... :: Moskvin 10:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Can you train more than one "Yuri" in skirmish or the campaign in Red Alert 2? I'm trying to determine if "Yuri" in Red Alert 2 is the or if it's just a unit type. - Ex Machinæ 11:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: You can have unlimited numbers of them in both .(I just tried it - it's true) :::: In my opinion it is the unit type because Yuri (Character) is that one who one you get by infiltration of battle lab. (I think it is his clone however it wasn't anywhere said) ::::Moskvin 11:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: It looks like the Yuris and the Psi Corps Troopers are the same thing (or perhaps one is a subset of another). I'll make an article for each separately. Psi Corps Troopers can stay where it is since it's only mentioned in one (non-canonical) mission. - Ex Machinæ 11:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Generals in the sidebar menu Hi. Someone of you admins should take care and clean the mess in Generals categories in the sidebar menu. * Add additional links to Locations, Weapons, Aircraft, Infantry, Navy, Vehicles, Buildings, Supports structures, Tech Buildins and Miscellaneous, like in other games. * In Characters are links to Infantry and Vehicles (???) * In Arsenals is total mess, add links to pages where the arsenals really are. (it is simpliar than change it in all articles) Moskvin 18:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Need help I have a problem starting Generals Zero Hour, I've tried to start the game and it didn't work then I get the 'Technical Difficulties' error message and ReleaseCrashInfo.txt file are placed in the data folder. So how to fix it? --Videogamer13 18:08, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I have no life Recentchanges show I do not, in fact, have any life at all. :( http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 22:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's not so bad. Besides this wiki needs you. I come and go depending on how busy I am. BTW I've been experimenting with the Unitbox template to show slideshows. You can see an example here. What do you think? - Ex Machinæ 23:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) New infobox imagery Nifty. I'd use it to display images of the unit as a render and in action (such as harvesting or combat), but still use the gallery for stuff like concept art and development renders. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : I just finished debugging it. It should be backwards compatible. Try it and send any comments/bugs to me. To use it enter something into the "slides" parameter and it will show it as a slide show and ignore the "image" parameter. Enter each image on its own line. To enter a slide caption add a and enter the caption. You can also use link and linktext. E.g. Avatar.png TEST CAPTION link=TEST LINK linktext=TEST LINK TEXT DO NOT enter a bar character (|) or it won't work! More info here - Ex Machinæ 19:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Wordmark How do you like the new wordmark? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's very good. Did you make it? - Ex Machinæ 13:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) # of edits that is a nice number of edits! Jacob 04:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I also have lots of Generals Zero Hour schreenshots (well over 30 of them). Jacob 17:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Old links {L|something|Tiberian Sun} is obsolete since ages. Use (Tiberian Sun)|somethings Sheldonist 13:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC)